Abe and Henry: The Later Years
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Drabbles about our two favorite vampires.
1. Glitter

Glitter

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

Henry Sturges spread the cold goo over his face, careful to avoid getting it in his eyes. His concentration was broken by the sound of the front door slamming. Growling, as his finger slipped up his nostril, he closed the bottle and blew his nose.

"What's wrong?" He called out, as he heard Abraham digging around their refrigerator for a beer.

"I just saw the most ridiculous vampire movie in the history of the world!"

"How bad was it?" Henry asked, blowing his nose, and heading out into the kitchen to meet his friend.

"It was awful! In it, vampires manage to survive off of animal blood alone, glitter in the sun, and they-"

"You mean Twilight?" Henry entered the kitchen and took a seat.

"Yes!" Abe growled. "It's complete-" His face froze as he turned towards his friend. "Henry," He began, speaking slowly, "are you wearing glitter?"

"Yes." Henry replied, calmly. "The women love it."


	2. Some Men

"Some Men…"

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

"Well," Abe said, as the he and Henry exited the theater, "it might not have been realistic, but at least it was entertaining."

"Easy for you to say." Henry snorted. "They made you totally badass; all I could do was sit on the sidelines while you fought! And I can't believe they changed the ending!"

"I know!" A voice behind them squealed.

The two men turned to see a pair of teenage girls watching them. "I beg your pardon?" Abraham raised his eyebrows, a bit miffed that the two had eavesdropped.

"Well, the book ending was way better." The one girl rolled her eyes. "Some men are just too sexy to die! Henry would never let Abraham die!"

Abe grinned, until the other girl spoke up. "That's right." She said. "Henry needs his bitch!" The smirk on Henry's face let the dead president know that he would never be allowed to forget this moment.


	3. Death

Death

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

Henry entered his and Abe's cabin, a letter in hand. A series of disappearances had occurred around Wineville, California, and several murders had occurred along a trail leading to the town. Henry had good reason to believe that these crimes were being committed by a newly transformed vampire.

"Abraham, we must leave. I-" Henry stopped. His friend was seated on the couch, staring down at a newspaper on his lap, a look of anguish on his face. "Abe." Henry darted to his friend's side, placing a hand on Abraham's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Abe slowly raised his eyes to meet Henry's. "Robert's dead."

"Oh, Abraham." Henry drew his friend into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."


	4. Bad to the Bone

Bad to the Bone

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. I do not own the song either.

"On the day I was born…duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…. the nurses all gathered 'round!" Henry Sturges sang, shaking his head back and forth. "And gazed in wide wonder…duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…at the joy they had found!"

"Henry." Abraham interrupted, glancing at his friend, who was now playing air guitar in the passenger seat. "No matter how many times you sing that song, you will never be 'bad to the bone'. You're just too nice." Henry pouted and Abraham sighed. "Maybe just bad in a good way."

Henry grinned. "The head nurse spoke up… duh, duh, duh, duh, duh….!"


	5. Fame

Fame

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. This one's more of a double drabble.

Leaning back against the wall and trying to ignore the stare of the giant version of himself Abraham checked his watch yet again. He really didn't know why Henry insisted on stopping here every time they were in the capital. At least, this time, Henry had promised that he only wanted to stop in the gift shop for ten minutes.

'He has one more minute." Abe reminded himself. 'If he's not out-'

"Excuse me!" Abe glanced to his left to see a woman with three children in tow. "Do you work here?"

"No, I-"

"Stupid question." She gave a brief laugh. "Of course you do. How much is it for a picture?"

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am, but I don't work here."

"Of course you do! You look just like him!" The woman tilted her head towards the monument. "Although," her eyes looked him up and down, taking in his jeans and t-shirt "you're clothing's way off." She shrugged. "But it'll have to do. Okay, so next to the monument."

With a sense of foreboding, Abraham took a step away from the family. "I assure you I don't work here."

"But you look just like Abraham Lincoln!" The woman insisted.

"Nevertheless, I am a tourist, just –"

"Abe!" Slowly, Abraham raised his head, looking in horror at his approaching friend. "Abraham, are you ready to go?"

"I knew it!" The woman cried triumphantly.

"What?" Henry asked, nonplussed at his friend's glare. "I was exactly ten minutes!"


	6. Transformation

Transformation

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

When Abe woke up, he was lying in Henry's arms. His whole body was on fire, and all he could do was writhe and moan in pain. The only comforts he had was Henry's cool hand on his brow and whispered endearments and reassurances in his ear. Abe knew what was happening to him; he had imagined, countless times, what it would be like. Abe had expected to feel revulsion, anger, and fear. To Abe's surprise, he felt only anticipation. He wanted the pain to be over so that he could tell Henry how sorry he was for their last meeting, so he could tell him how much he missed him, and so that the two could start over again.


	7. Rumor Has It

Rumor Has It

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

Every time Henry and Abe visited Washington, D.C, they made sure to stop in the Smithsonian. Their favorite activity was listening in on people's conversations about Abraham and laughing over how inaccurate people's thoughts of him were. Walking by this time, the two vampires overheard, yet another, debate over Abe's sexuality.

"Lincoln wasn't gay!" The first tourist exclaimed. "So what if he shared a bed with Speed? It wasn't all that uncommon back then. It doesn't mean he was homosexual."  
Abe held back a chuckle and draped an arm around Henry's shoulder. "If only they knew."

Henry nodded, and pulled Abraham closer . "Homosexuality's one thing. But I think even the most homophobic person would rather you see a man than a vampire.


	8. Why?

Why?

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. Sequel to Transformation.

Henry watched, anxiously, as Abraham studied himself in the mirror. He'd been prepared for the newborn vampire to rage at him when the transformation was complete. To attempt to, quite literally, tear Henry limb from limb. Instead, Abe seemed merely curious, asking question after question about the days he had lost and about his new capabilities.

"Why?" Abraham asked, suddenly turning to look at Henry. "Why didn't you just let me stay dead?"

Henry dug his palms into his hands, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I told you once before; you could fill a cemetery with the women I've lost. I couldn't stand to lose you, too."

Abraham nodded slowly, as if it was a reasonable excuse, as if Henry hadn't acted out of pure selfishness. "Henry?" He said, turning back to the mirror.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you."


	9. Awe

Awe

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. 

Abe knew it was depraved, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of awe as he watched Henry dismember vampire after vampire with his bare hands. A thrill coursed through the former president when he saw one enemy's entrails yanked out through the enemy's back, while another was beheaded with a swift kick through the neck.

The fascination had begun at the Davis' plantation, when Abe had gotten his first glimpse at the monster that could take the place of his gentle and loving friend if Henry was provoked. The idea that someone who was always in control would relinquish it when it suited his purposes never ceased to whet Abe's curiosity.

Finishing with his final opponent, Henry turned to face his companion, licking the blood from his hands. "Is there a reason you're just standing there?" He asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Abraham shrugged. "You looked like you were having fun."

An indulgent smile spread across the elder vampire's lips. "I aim to please."


	10. Guilt

Guilt

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

Henry hadn't meant to get this close. After the last human he cared about died in his arms, he had promised himself that he wouldn't put himself through such grief again. Oh, he would befriend humans, make casual acquaintances. But he wouldn't allow himself to love them. And then Abraham came along.

Henry only intended to aid the young man in his quest but, somewhere between the shared interests and the training, Henry became attached. Everything became about protecting this one human. When Abraham tried to kill Henry, he respected the man's wishes and left his friend alone, holding onto the hope that Abe would reconsider. And then Booth came along and ended Abraham's life.

At first, Henry grieved for the loss of another loved one. With a desperate desire not to lose his friend, Henry did what he had never dared to do when Abe was alive; he made his friend immortal. Not that Henry would ever tell Abraham, but Henry was now glad that the man had died. It meant that the two could be together forever.


	11. Birther

Birther

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters.

"It's perfectly ridiculous!" Abraham snapped, folding up his newspaper and exchanging it for a book.

"What is?" Henry arched an eyebrow, looking at his partner over the copy of Titus Andronicus that the elder vampire was reading.

"This." Abraham gestured to the article on the front page. "This preoccupation over President Obama's birth certificate."

"Yes." Henry smiled. "People do go on over the stupidest things."

"They never asked for my birth certificate!"

Henry nodded. "And if they had, they would have been treated to something much less pleasant than a clip from The Lion King."


	12. DYAC

DYAC

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. 

Henry: Please book us seats on the next flight to Cuba. It would appear that there is a serial killer and that our assistance is needed.

Abraham: Vegetarians?

Henry: No, I believe this one is rather fond of blood.

Abraham: Vegetarians.

Abraham: Vegetarians.

Abraham: Dammnit, I meant vamfuckingpires!

Henry: Right.

Abraham: It's this stupid phone. Apparently it doesn't recognize our species.

Henry: Of course.

Abraham: Fuck you.


	13. Mourning

Mourning

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. 

Abraham had had no idea why Henry had wished to return to Roanoke. It was the scene of so much turmoil that the former president had thought that Henry would have wished to avoid the place at all costs. But Henry had insisted on coming to the site of the colony, so Abe had acquiesced. And then Henry had left him alone in their hotel room for two straight days.

At the close of the second day, Abraham had given in to his desire to track down his friend and had followed Henry's scent deep into the woods. He found Henry perched on the branch of a tree, gazing down at a small clearing.

"This is where they are buried." Henry said, without looking up at his friend. "Every last one of them."

"Do you want to be alone?" Abraham asked quietly.

"No."

Abraham squeezed Henry's hand and settled down next to him.


	14. Pop Culture

Pop Culture

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. 

"Abraham." Henry said in a soft voice, extending an arm to help his friend up from the ditch he had been knocked into during their training.

"Yes, Henry?" Abraham replied, taking his friend's hand.

"I am your father."

Abraham blinked. "Well, I guess in a way. But it's sort of disturbing to think of it like-"

Sighing, the elder vampire yanked his protégé up. "Abraham, you really need to go to the movies more often.


	15. Supernatural

Supernatural

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. 

"Abraham!" Abraham sighed, marking his place and closing his book. "Abraham!" Henry's voice called excitedly. "Get in here! Quick!"

"Coming, Henry!" Wearily, Abe made his way into the living room. "What is it?"

"Watch!" Henry commanded, pointing to the television. He rewound it to a certain point.

"Isn't that the show with the-"

"Shh!" Henry hissed, pressing play. Rolling his eyes, Abraham dropped into a seat next to his friend.

A woman on the screen sobbed. "Si! Abraham Lincoln killed Mr. Hill!"

Abraham frowned. "What?"

"Quiet!" Henry fast forwarded to another scene, one in a wax museum, where Abraham's own figure was attacking one of the two hunting brothers. "Isn't it wonderful?" Henry said, clearly delighted. "How your legacy lives on?"

"Flattering." Abe said dryly. "I always wanted to appear on Supernatural. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to reading my book."


End file.
